gman_revenge_on_the_serversfandomcom-20200215-history
Davide
"I will never forget that memory. When I and Shinki were laying under the Cherry Blossoms at a Sakura viewing festival in Gensokyo. Fairies singing songs and playing around with Lancelot. Our happiest moment in our life together."'' - Davide''' Basic Info Davide is one of the survivors from the experiment that destroyed Earth and broke the 4th wall. He used to be a servant of Remilia Scarlet but after The Scarlet Empire fell he was ordered to stop and refused. He made The Scarlet Dominion (Recently renamed to Nature's Dominion), a Free Fairy Rabbit nation where politics aren't how it usually goes, instead, the nation is one big family. He's also known as Father of The Fairies and Father Nature. In The Scarlet Dominion, the title "Father" and "Mother" is one of the highest ranks you can get. He's known for having an unusual list of followers and his love towards Shinki, his daughter(s), Elizabeth and most of his followers. His Species is unknown, it is true that he's born Human but after changing his DNA too much he's classified as Unknown. Davide is very protective about things he cares about and doesn't like change that much, as an example: Makai accepts more and more strangers into their lands, Davide remembers the good times of Makai when it was just him, Shinki, Lancelot and the usual Makai people. He will then force them to change it back to how it was or he will do it himself through war. After Davide once killed himself, Shinki decided to make a new body for him. But this also made him a Makai Demon as Shinki is the Goddess of Makai, The Realm of Makai Demons from the Touhou Dimension. Shinki abandoned Makai and disappeared, now Makai is under the rule of Davide. '-------------- OOC TRUTH Copied from chat --------------' Should kill the reason why he's insane. You will see how it feels when everything turns on you. When everything you know gets slaughtered and your friends abandon you, throwing all their promises into the bin, then you attack them because they betrayed you, and you get seen as a warmonger, while all you feel is betrayal, sadness and suffering, when even your freaking WIFE joins them to fight you! And then all you wish is to be left alone! So you isolate yourself! But always some retard comes along and forces their way into your lands! And you force them out! But then they plan to attack you! And then what? Get attacked again? And have nobody help you? How does that feel huh? You will die over and over and over again. You will eventually suicide. But get revived again. And it will loop over and over again. And that, is RP Davide's life. Should turn on the ones that caused him to be like that! That caused him to not trust anyone! But no! You all won't... Because you're all the same... The same as The Darkness, the same as Varel and everyone who sided with him and used him as a weapon... NONE of you ever learn... And everyone wonders why Davide is so suicidal... Why he attacks strangers.... All i say... He is not to be blamed for it, because he did not want to live this life. And all everyone does is make it worse and worse and worse. It got so worse that he even sided with Remilia. Everyone who turned onto The Dominion is to be blamed for it! Especially Shinki who was stubborn and got herself twisted and killed. While everyone supported her Dark and twisted version, killing Davide as well HER OWN HUSBAND WHO SHE LOVES SO MUCH. Because we do not forget all those times Davide got killed trying to safe his wife and get everything back to normal, all the sacrifices made, which everyone attempted to stop and did stop that from happening. The Darkness robbed Dav and Shinki's happy times together! And you all helped them doing so!... Everyone should be ashamed... But no! Nobody is freaking ashamed because they never listen. But nobody ever listens to Davdav in RP about this... OR TO ME IRL... about it. It's always "Oh but they did this... and they did that..." Well look what the hell you all did! Who caused him to be like that huh? That's right. I'm getting sick of Davdav being pointed at as the tyrant while the criminals who caused them to be like that just walk away freely. '-------------------------------------------------------------------------' Likes/Dislikes He loves his family, Shinki, Allies, and people who he can trust and never would backstab him. He dislikes everyone against his Family, His Lover, and murderers/killers of his family. He dislikes Everyone who he thinks would love his Shinki. He dislikes backstabbers and Traitors. Weaknesses Depression of his lover, Shinki, being killed and twisted by The Order of Knives The 3 Cursewhen people roll, they get the 3 curse, Davide and Yuu are the ones mostly getting this curse and it ends up in them losing any fight. Quote '"People see me as an evil dictator that gives no damn about his people.... But that's all propaganda... I see my fairies, as my own children... I care about them... Nobody than the fairies has seen me surrounded by them... When they are sad and happy. They are my people, they are my family." "The Dominion is not here to break the people, it's here to protect the people." "I fight the monsters that threaten the people of Gensokyo. The People of Gensokyo fights the one that threatens the monsters." "This is not the Age of The Banner's Universal Extermination, this is not the Age of Gods and Kings, this is the Age of The Scarlet Dominion." "Only united can The Fairies, Rabbits and Floran be stronger." "I will never forget that memory. When I and Shinki were laying under the Cherry Blossoms at a Sakura viewing festival in Gensokyo. Fairies singing songs and playing around with Lancelot. Our happiest moment in our life together." "The people of Gensokyo has suffered. The Second Banner invasion, The Fall of Gensokyo, The Order of Knives twisting our beloved Shinki, Varel and his unspeakable atrocities to our family, The Bombing of Makai. We never fell to The Darkness and standing together as one, we never will." "The Banner always makes a mess. We got to clean up what he leaves behind and destroys. We are like the universe's Janitor. That kind of sucks really. Not even getting paid well, because The Banner pays with death and torment" "The Darkness should be taught to fear us. Teach them by hunting them down! We will beat them by playing their own game!" Diary Hello Diary! this is Davide Ingrassia ... writing? yeah! ummm. Nothing special today, just did some more roleplay. Yes! Roleplay! I love roleplay! I LOVE my stories! ... end of this diary? ''-------------------------'' So, i actually hope someone will read this in the future... My children? or my lover? i don't know... Hello future person what my relationship status may be! So... there has been... conspiracies about some scientists in a secret area making a machine that allows you to travel through the 4th wall? Ha! That would be cool! I would be able to live in my story like my dreams!... ''-------------------------'' Ummmm, where do i start? So. This may be the end ... Yeah i just wrote some pages.... 3. Half-life 3 confirmed? Oh well lets get to the point. The scientists with the 4th wall machine thing? yes they were real, there is a huge shockwave coming right now. Hopefully, i will survive. If i won't.... then, farwell. ''-------------------------'' OK BREAKING NEWS! Not news but that... shockwave? TELEPORTED me ... I don't know WHERE i am but i will find out! I'm in some sort of forest, i guess i will just follow the road... ''-------------------------'' ummm no no no this can't be happening... I must be dreaming. I'm writing in my dream. I just.... Met Reimu? That's not possible! She doesn't exist! right? ''-------------------------'' Ok i'm writing and running. There are youkai after me and i don't like it! Where would i go in the story?... hmmmm. Aha! Scarlet Devil Mansion! ''-------------------------'' Ok! I sneaked in! I guess i'll just find Remilia? I have a bad feeling. She's a vampire and i'm a human. I don't want to get eaten or ... well... DIE... ''-------------------------'' '-PAGE-' '-PAGE-' '-PAGE-' '-PAGE-' '-PAGE-' ''-------------------------'' ... This is Davide Scarlet writing. General of The Scarlet Estate. The Mistress just tasked me to conquer some places of Gensokyo in her name. I lead The Fairies to battle for the glory of the mistress. ''-------------------------'' I jumped into ranks and i'm now the co-owner of the scarlet estate. I now rule a part of Gensokyo with my mistress Remilia Scarlet. Fun isn't it? ''-------------------------'' I met someone called Erik Scarlet today in another dimension. I don't like it there so i just returned here. ''-------------------------'' I.... Don't know what to say.... Why would Remilia do this? Abandon her whole idea? Has she gone mad?! No, i cannot allow this! I must continue it! Even if i have to split up from the scarlet empire... ''-------------------------'' A civil war broke out. The Scarlet Dominion vs The Scarlet Estate. The Fairies and i will continue what she has started. Remilia betrayed her own people and she will pay for that... WITH BLOOD... The Scarlet Dominion will prevail! ''-------------------------'' All my life i never expected this to happen... Being a leader of a nation in Gensokyo. My enemies see me as an evil dictator that wants to rule whole of Gensokyo by myself. No! I am not that! My Fairies are the children of my dominion, i am the dominion! The Fairies are my children and daughters and they love me! ''-------------------------'' Alice decided to turn against me and break down my nation, hard work and my family. If she wants a fight, she will get one! ''-------------------------'' I found my girlfriend today! Elizabeth! She somehow got the powers to change into everyone she likes. That's pretty cool. ''-------------------------'' This has been on my mind for a long time. This is... the 4th wall broke right? These dreams people now exist. Does that mean... me and Sayon's stories... can it really be? Can The Banner exist? I don't want to find out. ''-------------------------'' so many years in Gensokyo. It's just insane. I got a child called Emily and i am the leader of a nation. Things really have changed. ''-------------------------'' It's time for a final battle against The Scarlet Rebellion. Hopefully, we win so we can restore peace into Gensokyo. I don't want to hurt them, they are part of Gensokyo so they are my people. My Fairies, friends and generals are ready to fight in my name and in the name of the dominion. Once again, if i won't survive, farwell. ''-------------------------'' ... Ok... Someone called Shinki just changed the timeline because Alice was about to explode. Who is Shinki? Where is she from? What is she doing here? Ok i have seen the Touhou wiki and she's Alice's adoptive mother. Awwwww~ I wish i could do that to my daughter if she wasn't out fighting stuff and playing with her friends all the time! ''-------------------------'' It has been a long time diary. Shinki... is kinda evil... Also she wants to undo my work right now. All i want is peace and a United Gensokyo! Because... ... My fairies found something in the woods in the last timeline, it looked like a dead Banner minion. It must exist. The Banner must exist, i got to prepare my children for the worst. ''-------------------------'' The Banner attacked Gensokyo. Shinki said that i escaped to another world, i didn't flee i was looking for information... Women.... They just don't understand me... ''-------------------------'' It's time for a speech. Shinki controls demons and we cannot allow that here. Demons are dangerous and they will destroy Gensokyo. Also, The Banner may control them so we got to. ''-------------------------'' Oh oh oh! Sanae writing here! Such a fascinating diary, he asked me to write for him in here so here it comes! ... dear diary. That stupid godly fire crow burned me... I am unable to do anything, good thing dear Sanae saved me and is here to help. She's so nice... Finally to see someone nice outside of the dominion in Gensokyo that doesn't hate me... ''-------------------------'' I'' was able to walk again but The Banner attacked the HQ... So many death oh god... my poor children... The Banner will pay for what he has done! My children will be avenged! This i swear!'' ''-------------------------'' I beaten Kanako and took over the Moriya shrine. Nice! Now i can spend a lot of time with Sanae! hehe~ ''-------------------------'' Today i got really pissed off at Erik Scarlet and Shinki.... How dare they tell me what to do with my people and nation? We are doing things fine! ''-------------------------'' I'm in Makai hiding for The Banner. He wants me for important information, well i already guessed this would happen, i made him.... Other than that, i had training with Lancelot and Shinki today. I... don't know... but i keep feeling something inside of me everything Shinki is close.... It feels so happy... ''-------------------------'' Dear Diary. A Banner assassin almost killed me today. Good thing Shinki and the maid what i forgot her name of, sorry.... They killed the assassin in a brutal way that i will never accept... ''-------------------------'' Dear Diary. Today i have trained with Lancelot, i almost beaten him! It's just... that thing that happened after... Shinki... Likes to be close to me?... It makes me so happy... I haven't been so happy in a long time. I can finally kinda be myself again. Also, she made a room that looks exactly like my old room back in the day... I miss my mother and father... sigh... I want to be around Shinki a lot now... because.... well.... ... i don't even want to write it in the diary... sorry diary... I think ... I think i like her.... ''------------------------ The rest of the pages are torn off and some are stolen by Candy.'' Davdavdav.png Davdavdav2.png Davdavwithhat.png Davdavwithhat3.png Davdavxshinkiforever.png z4StJzI.png Davide-0.png EpicposeelookingatYOUFAIRY2.png Davide.png Ripdav3.png same uniforms2.png Davdav.png Festive Davide 4.0.png Davideflag2.png Davide and ShinkiNoSpeech.png Davide Scarlet IRL Epic.jpg Davide Scarlet3-2.png Traitor.png ripdav2.png rabbitform.jpg profilepicture5.jpg profilepicture4.jpg profilepicture.jpg One a Scarlet...png Future Pain.png epicpose3.png DavideScarletIRLHAT.png DavideScarlet2.png Davide Scarlet6.jpg Davide Scarlet5.png Davide Scarlet5.jpg Davide Scarlet4PAST.png Davide Scarlet2.png Davide Scarlet.png soviet_conscript_by_artconscript.png davdavandshinkshinkkiss2.png Category:Characters